Àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ ñöåíà Draco Veritas
by Ginn wiz no tonic
Summary: Ïåðåâîä çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ôèêà. Äóìàþ, åãî ÷èòàëè åñëè íå âñå, òî ìíîãèå. Âåðíåå íå ñîâñåì åãî, à ïðèïèñî÷êè, ñäåëàííîé íà îôôèöèàëüíîé ñòðàíèö


Ýòî ïåðåâîä àëüòåðíàòèâíîé ñöåíû çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ôèêà Draco Veritas by Cassandra Claire.   
  
Disclaimer: íå ïðåòåíäóþ íè íà èäåþ íè íà ïåðñîîíàæåé. Âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò òåì, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæèò. ß ëèøü ïåðåâîæó.  
  
Àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ ñöåíà Äðàêî Âåðèòàñ. Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ. Ñöåíà â áàðå.  
  
***  
  
Äðàêî îáâåë ïàëüöåì õîëîäíûé îáîäîê ñâîåãî áîêàëà.  
  
- Íó òàê èç-çà ÷åãî âû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîðóãàëèñü? - ñïðîñèë îí, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû   
  
ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåéòðàëüíî.  
  
- À ïî÷åìó òû ìíå ýòîãî íå ñêàæåøü? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
  
- À? - çàõëîïàë ãëàçàìè Äðàêî.  
  
- Îíà æå ñ òîáîé ãîâîðèëà, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. - ß çíàþ, îíà âñå òåáå ðàññêàçàëà.  
  
Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è âñòðåòèë âçãëÿä Ãàððè:  
  
- À òåáÿ ýòî çàáîòèò?  
  
- Êîëü ñêîðî ýòî åé ïîìîãàåò - íåò.  
  
Äðàêî ïëþíóë íà âñå îêîëüíûå ïóòè è ïîøåë íàïðîëîì:  
  
- Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû åå èãíîðèðóåøü. Ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû ñ íåé åäâà ãîâîðèøü.  
  
Êðàñêà ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà Ãàððè íà ëèöî ââåðõ îò êëþ÷èö.  
  
- Ýòî íåïðàâäà.  
  
Äðàêî ïðîìîë÷àë.  
  
- ×åðò, ýòî - íåïðàâäà! - ñêóëû Ãàððè çàðäåëèñü îò ÿðîñòè.  
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî, - êèâíóë Äðàêî. - Òîãäà ñêàæè-êà ìíå, ñêîëüêî ó íåå ïðåäìåòîâ â   
  
ýòîì ãîäó?  
  
Ãàððè çàõëîïàë ãëàçàìè è îòêðûë ðîò îò íåîæèäàííîñòè:  
  
- ×òî?  
  
- ß ãîâîðþ - ñêîëüêî ó Ãåðìèîíû â ýòîì ãîäó óðîêîâ?  
  
- Íó... Çåëüÿ, - ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ïåðå÷èñëÿòü îí, - ïîòîì åùå ïðîäâèíóòûé óðîâåíü   
  
Òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ñ Ëþïèíûì...  
  
- À óðîêè, íà êîòîðûõ âû íå âìåñòå?  
  
Ãàððè óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â áàðíóþ ñòîéêó.  
  
- Àðèôìàíòèêà. Ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ìàãèÿ. Îõðàíà è Çàùèòà...  
  
- ... Îíà åãî áðîñèëà, - ðåçêèì ãîëîñîì ïåðåáèë åãî Äðàêî. - Åùå â îêòÿáðå.   
  
Ñåé÷àñ âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà çàíèìàåòñÿ ðóíàìè.  
  
Ãàððè îòâåë ãëàçà è ñòèñíóë çóáû:  
  
- È ÷òî ñêàæåøü?  
  
- Òû èçáåãàåøü è íå çàìå÷àåøü åå. Ïî÷åìó?  
  
- ß íå...  
  
- Äà ïðåêðàòè, Ïîòòåð, - ðàçäîñàäîâàííî çàêðè÷àë Äðàêî. - Ó òåáÿ ÷òî - åñòü   
  
êòî-òî åùå?  
  
Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë íà ñòóëå è ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. «ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî   
  
òâîå äåëî...», - ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíûì è íèçêèì ãîëîñîì. «Ïðîêëÿòüå, ýòî ìîå   
  
äåëî,» - ñêàçàë ðåçêî Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ðàñòóùåå íàïðÿæåíèå â ãðóäè – ÷òî ñêðûâàë   
  
Ãàððè?- «Âû îáà ìîè äðóçüÿ è...»  
  
«Çàáóäü, Ìàëôîé. ß ïðåäóïðåæäàþ òåáÿ...» - ïðîèçåñ Ãàððè ãðîìêèì ãîëîñîì,   
  
ïîäàâëÿÿ ÿðîñòü. Êàê âñåãäà Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âîëíåíèå, êàê ýëåêòðè÷åñêóþ   
  
âñïûøêó, âîçíèêàþùåå âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Ãàððè áûë çîë. Îí ñêàçàë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî   
  
áûëî èç-çà èõ ñèëüíîé ìûñëåííîé ñâÿçè, è îí íå ìîã íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü, êðîìå êàê   
  
÷óâñòâîâàòü òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî îùóùàë Ãàððè, îñîáåííî åñëè îí î÷åíü ñèëüíî ýòî   
  
÷óâñòâîâàë. È ÷òî íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñäåëàòü ñ òåì, êàê áëåäíàÿ êîæà Ãàððè   
  
êðàñíåëà òîëüêî íàä ñêóëàìè, êîãäà îí áûë ñåðäèò, ñ òåì, êàê åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà   
  
ìåòàëè èñêðû à åãî ñòðîéíàÿ ìóñêóëèñòàÿ ãðóäü âçäûìàëàñü è îïóñêàëàñü ïîä òîíêèì   
  
ìàòåðèàëîì åãî ôóòáîëêè áûñòðûìè âçðûâàìè. Âèäÿ åãî çàïåðòûì â ñòðàñòè ñâîåãî   
  
ãíåâà, Äðàêî íå ìîã íå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîã áûòü îõâà÷åí êàêîé-òî äðóãîé   
  
ñòðàñòüþ. Äðàêî ñèëüíåå ñæàë ñòàíàí. «ß íå áóäó,» ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî, -«ïóñòü.   
  
Íî åñòü ëè êòî-òî åùå?»  
  
Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ãàððè ãîòîâ ñïðûãíóòü ñî ñòóëà è óäàðèòü   
  
åãî, è â êðîâè çàèãðàë àäðåíàëèí è âîçáóæäåíèå. Íî ÿðîñòü â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè   
  
âíåçàïíî èñ÷åçëà, çàìåíåííàÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå ïå÷àëè, óæàñíîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà,   
  
ñâîåãî ðîäà îïàñåíèåì. " Åñòü, " ñêàçàë Ãàððè, " êòî - òî åùå." Âîëíà øîêà   
  
îõâàòèëà Äðàêî. Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ÷òîá ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè êàêóþ-  
  
òî ïîäñêàçêó â åãî âûðàæåíèè ëèöà.Íî âñå, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, áûëà îñòðîòà âî âçãëÿäå   
  
Ãàððè, è íåìíîãî ùîêèðîâàííî ïîäóìàë: «Êòî áû ýòî íè áûë, îí íå èç òåõ, êåì   
  
áðîñàþòñÿ». Äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ïîäñîçíàíèÿ ãîâîðèëà: «Êàê ìîã Ãàððè â êîãî-òî   
  
âëþáèòüñÿ è îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â íåâåäåíüè?»  
  
Îí óñëûøàë ñâîé ãîëîñ êàê áóäòî îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, ñïîêîéíûé è äàæå íåçíàêîìûé   
  
ãîëîñ. «Êòî ýòî?»  
  
Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî Äðàêî èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî îí ñâåðíåò ñåáå øåþ.   
  
Åãî ëèöî áûëî ñêðûòî òåìíûìè âîëîñàìè, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè, ñêðåùåííûé   
  
ïåðåä èì íà áàðíîé ñòîéêå. Îí çàãîâîðèë ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì. «ß äóìàë, òû ìîã   
  
áû äîãàäàòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé... Ýòî òû.»  
  
Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Êàçàëîñü, Äðàêî òÿíóëñÿ êóäà-òî â áåñêîíå÷íîñòü. Ãàððè ñèäåë,   
  
íå äâèãàÿñü, âñå åùå ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè.  
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë. Åñëè îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, ñíîâà   
  
îêàæåòñÿ îñòðîóìíûì, òî îí áûë ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Îí ñëûøàë ñâîé âäîõ è èçóìëåííûé   
  
âîïðîñ: «×òî òû ñêàçàë?»  
  
«Òû ÷òî, íå ñëûøàë?»-Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ, íî íå îáåðíóëñÿ.  
  
«Ýòî íå ñìåøíî.»-ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî. Åãî ñåðäöå áåøåíî ñòó÷àëîñü â ãðóäè.  
  
«Ýòî íå øóòêà.»  
  
Äðàêî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. «Äà òû ïüÿí, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Åãî âçãëÿä áûë ñâåòåë, êàê áóäòî âñå îñòàëîñü   
  
ïîçàäè: çëîñòü è ÷òî-òî åùå, ñâîåãî ðîäà áîëü. «Ìîæåò áûòü,» ñêàçàë îí, -«Íî ýòî   
  
íå äåëàåò ñêàçàííîå íåïðàâäîé. Èñòèíà â âèíå(In vino neritas), Ìàëôîé»  
  
«Òû çàãîâîðèë íà ëàòèíñêîì. Òû ñòîïóäîâî ïüÿí.»  
  
«È ÷òî ñ òîãî? ß ïüÿíûé, íî íå ñóìàñøåäøèé. Òû âîîáùå ìåíÿ ñëóøàåøü? Òû   
  
ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ? Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî ïðîñòî?»  
  
Äðàêî îñîçíàë, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæèò ñâîé ñòàêàí â ðóêå. Îí ðåçêî ïîñòàâèë åãî íà   
  
ñòîéêó. Ãðóäü áîëüíî ñäàâèëî. «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî çàâòðà òû ïîæàëååøü, î ÷åì ñêàçàë.   
  
Âîò, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ.»  
  
«ß óæå ñîæàëåþ,»- óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Ýòî áûëà êîðîòêàÿ, áåçðàäîñòíàÿ óëûáêà. «Íî   
  
ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Òû õîòåë çíàòü. Ìíå íàäî áûëî ðàññêàçàòü òåáå. Òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ,   
  
êàêîâ òâîé îòâåò. Ïðåêðàñíî.» Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû íà ñàìîì   
  
äåëå ÷óâñòâóåøü, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî òðóñëèâ, ÷òîá ñêàçàòü ìíå îá   
  
ýòîì.»  
  
«ß äàæå íå íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ïðîñâÿòèøü ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð.»  
  
«ß âèæó, êàê òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ.» Ãîëîñ Ãàððè áûë íèçêèì è îñòðûì, êàê ëåçâèå   
  
íîæà – Äðàêî âñåãäà ëþáèë åãî ãîëîñ. Çâîíêèé, êàê êîëîêîëü÷èê è çàñòåí÷èâûé –   
  
êîãäà îí áûë ìëàäøå. Ñòàâøèé ìóæñêèì ãäå-òî ìåæäó ÷åòâåðòûì è ïÿòûì ãîäîì,   
  
ïðîáóæäàþøèì â Äðàêî ÷óâñòâî çíàêîìîå ðåâíîñòè, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò íåçíàêîìîå, ïî   
  
ñðàâíåíèþ ñ äðóãèìè ÷óâñòâàìè. «È ÿ çíàþ, êàê òû ðåàãèðóåøü íà ìîå ïîÿâëåíèå, è   
  
ýòî îïðåäåëåííî ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî, íî ýòî ×ÒÎ-ÒÎ.»  
  
«Òû ñàì ñêàçàë, ìû äîëæíû ïðåèòâîðÿòüñÿ,» - àêêóðàòíî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî. Îí íå   
  
ñêàçàë íè÷åãî áîëüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿëñÿ òîãî, ÷òî ìîã áû ñêàçàòü. È èçî âñåõ ñèë   
  
ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñîðâàòüñÿ.  
  
«Ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ,» ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè è óëûáêà ìåëüêíóëà íà åãî ãóáàõ. «Èíîãäà ìíå òîæå   
  
õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîá ÿ ìîã ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ òîãî, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå   
  
÷óâñòâóþ. Õî÷åøü çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êîãäà ÿ ñ òîáîé?»  
  
«Íå íàäî,»-ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ïî÷òè øåïîòîì, íî Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë, êàê áóäòî òîò íå   
  
ãîâîðèë âîîáùå.  
  
«ß íå ìîãó äóìàòü èëè êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî,» Ãàððè âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà   
  
ñâîé íàïèòîê. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ìÿêèì, ëèøåííûì ýìîöèé. «Âñå, ÷òî ÿ âèæó – ýòî òû,   
  
è âñå, ÷òî â ãîëîâå – ýòî òâîè ìûñëè. È...» Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ, ïîäîäâèãàÿ ñâîþ   
  
ðóêó âäîëü ñòîéêè è ðóêå Äðàêî. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, êàê   
  
áóäòî ÷òî-òî îáæèãàþùåå. Ýòîãî íå ìîãëî áûòü. Îí ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îá ýòîì äóìàë,   
  
ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî îá ýòîì ìå÷òàë, æåëàë ýòîãî òàê ñòðàñòíî è òàê äîëãî, ÷òî îí ñìîã   
  
âûíåñòè òîëüêî îäèí óðîê: äàæå åñëè òû ÷åãî-òî î÷åíü õî÷åøü, òâîåãî æåëàíèÿ íå   
  
äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîá ñäåëàòü æåëàåìîå äåéñòâèòåëüíûì. Äðàêî íå äâèíóëñÿ è äàæå íå   
  
îáåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîá ïîñìîòðåòü, äàæå êîãäà Ãàððè ìåäëåííî âçÿë åãî ðóêó â ñâîþ,   
  
íåæíî ðàñêðûâàÿ ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè åãî ëàäîíü. Ãàððè ïðîâåë âëîäü øðàìà è â ýòîò   
  
ìîìåíò Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé èìïóëüñ ìîëíèåé ïðîñî÷èëñÿ â   
  
åãî êðîâü.  
  
«Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî,» - îñòðûé, ïðè÷èíÿþùèé áîëü ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå ãîâîðèë, ñëîâíî   
  
â òóìàíå. «Îí íå ìîæåò òåáÿ ëþáèòü. Ýòî æå Ãàððè.»  
  
Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî îí êîãäà-òî íåíàâèäåë, èëè ìîæåò áûòü çà ýòèì ñêðûâàëîñü ÷òî-òî   
  
äðóãîå? Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âñåãäà áûë çà íåãî, êîòîðûé âåðèë â íåãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí   
  
ñàì. Êîòîðûé ïðîáóäèë â íåì ÷óâñòâî òîãî, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî, èëè çà ÷òî ñòîèëî   
  
áîðîòüñÿ. Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ëàñêàë åãî ðóêó íåæíûì, ãîðÿ÷èì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì.   
  
Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà, è ïîïðîáîâàë ïîäóìàòü, ïîäóìàòü î ÷åì-òî äðóãîì êðîìå   
  
ïàëüöåâ Ãàððè, êîòîðûå ãëàäèëè åãî ëàäîíü. Ãàððè ïüÿí, òû-íåò.  
  
Äðàêî ðåçêî íàïîìíèë ñåáå íå äåëàòü íèêàêèõ ãëóïîñòåé. Íå ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîèõ   
  
÷óâñòâ. ÍÅËÜÇß.  
  
«Äðàêî,» ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè òèõî, óâåðåííûè ñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì. «ß...»  
  
«Òû ïüÿí.» - Ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ñâèíöîâûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé ïîðàçèë åãî ñàìîãî. Íî çà   
  
ýòèì ãîëîñîì ñòîÿëà åãî áîëü, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ îò íåâîçìîæíîñòè äàæå ïðåäïîëàãàòü,   
  
÷òî ìîæíî âåðèòü òîìó, ÷åãî îí èíñòèíêòèâíî õîòåë.   
  
Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîñó è ïîñìîðåë óäèâëåííî íà Äðàêî; çàòåì âûðàæåíèå ëèöà   
  
ñìåíèëîñü íà ðàçäðàæåíèå è áåñïîìîùíîñòü, êîòîðûå áûñòðî ïåðåðîñëè â   
  
áåçðàññóäíîå áîëåçíåííîå ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå. Îí ðåçêî îòïóñòèë ðóêó Äðàêî è   
  
îòäåðíóë ñâîþ.  
  
«Îòëè÷íî, Ìàëôîé,» ñêàçàë Ãàððè, åãî ãîëîñ áûë íà ñòîëüêî îñòðûì, ÷òî ìîã   
  
ðàçðåçàòü ñòàëü, à ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè îò áîëè. «Òû ïðàâ, ÿ ïüÿí. È ê òîìó æå, ÿ   
  
óõîæó.»   
  
Áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ Ãàððè ñïðûãíóë ñî ñòóëà, è íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî èç «Ïîðî÷íîé Ëàñêè»,   
  
ãðîìêî õîïàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðüþ  
  
Äðóãè êëèåíòû ñíà÷àëà ïîñìîòðåëè íà çàõëîíóâøóþñÿ çà Ãàððè äâóðü, çà òåì íà   
  
Äðàêî. Îáíàæåííàÿ äî ïîÿñà îôèöèàíòêà îòìåòèëà: «Ñòðàñòíûé è ãîðÿ÷èé òîò ïàðåíü.   
  
ß ëþáëþ ýòî â ìóæ÷èíå.»  
  
Äðàêî áåçó÷àñòíî ïîãëÿäåë íà çàêðûòóþ äâåðü, îñòîëáåíåë, âñòàë íà íîãè, êàê   
  
òîëüêî Ãàððè óøåë. Òûñÿ÷à ìûñëåé êðóòèëèñü â åãî ãîëîâå – à âíóðè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë   
  
îïàñåíèå, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë ñàìóþ áîëüøóþ îøèáêó â ñâîåé æèçíè, ÷òî òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà   
  
Ãàððè äåðæàë åãî ðóêó áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ îïÿòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîçâîëèë åìó   
  
óéòè.  
  
Îí âûáåæàë èç «Òðåõ ìåòåë», íå îñòàíîâèâøèñü ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü Ìàäàì Ðîçìåðòó –   
  
îí áûë îñëåïëåí îò÷àÿíüåì íàéòè Ãàððè, ÷òî äàæå íå äîãàäàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü ó íåå, ñ   
  
êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè òîò èñ÷åç.   
  
Îí âûáåæàë íà ãëàâíóþ óëèöó Õîãñìèäà, Ãàððè íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî.   
  
Äðàêî âûðóãàëñÿ.   
  
Çíàÿ Ãàððè, òîò âïîëíå âîçìîæíî íàïðàâëÿëñÿ îáðàòíî â Õîãâàðòñ, ãäå âïîñëåäñòâèè   
  
îí îòêàæåòñÿ äàæå ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì - èëè æå îí âåðíåòñÿ òóäà, ãäå Äðàêî íàøåë åãî   
  
ðàíåå – ýòî áûëî ìåíåå âîçìîæíûì.  
  
Îí ðåøèë êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, ÷òîá óñïåòü äîãíàòü Ãàððè äî   
  
òîãî, êàê òîò âîéäåò â çàìîê.Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü, íî âñå, ÷òî îí   
  
çíàë áûëî òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë óâèäåòü Ãàððè ñíîâà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ðóêó Ãàððè â ñâîåé   
  
ëàäîíè, âîçìîæíî äàæå êîñíóòüñÿ åãî ãóá ñâîèìè - îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë çà ïîâîðîò   
  
è, ñòîëêíóâøèñü, óïàë âìåñòå ñ êåì-òî î÷åíü ðàññåðæåííûì. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü   
  
íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîá ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ëåæèò ïîâåðõ Ãàððè.  
  
«Ãàððè?» - çàäûõàÿñü ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ãëÿäÿ â ïðèùóðåííûå èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà,   
  
ñïðÿòàííûå çà î÷êàìè, çàíåñåííûìè ñíåãîì.  
  
«×åãî òåáå íàäî, Ìàëôîé?» Ãàððè âïèëñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì, õîòÿ è íå ïûòàëñÿ   
  
âûïîëçòè èç-ïîä íåãî. «ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå â íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîá ìåíÿ âûñòàâëÿëè   
  
äóðàêîì äâàæäû çà áëèæàéøèå 5 ìèíóò.»  
  
«ß ïðîñòî õîòåë...» Äðàêî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿííûì ïî   
  
ïðè÷èíå òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí íàõîäèëñÿ íà óðîâíå òàëèè Ãàððè è ñâåðõó íåãî. «ß   
  
òîëüêî õîòåë êîå-÷òî ñïðîñèòü».  
  
Ãàððè èðîíè÷íî óñìåõíóëñÿ. «ß ïüÿí, ïîìíè ýòî, è íå îæèäàé ÷åãî-òî ñîçíàòåëüíîãî   
  
îò ìåíÿ.»  
  
«Òû è âïðàâäó ýòî èìåë ââèäó?» ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî, ýòî áûëî âèäíî â åãî   
  
ñåðåáðÿíûõ ãëàçàõ, ÷èñòûõ è íàñòîëüêî õðóïêèõ. «Òî, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàë â áàðå.   
  
Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî... äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë ýòî ñêàçàòü?»  
  
Âçãëÿä Ãàððè ñìÿã÷èëñÿ, ðàñòîïëåííûé ïðàâäîé, ãîðÿùåé â ãîëîñå Äðàêî, ìåðöàþùåé   
  
â åãî ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûå áûëè ñòîëü êðàñèâû â òîò ìîìåíò: ñåðûå, îòðàæàþùèå   
  
ìåðöàíèå ñíåãà.   
  
/Êîíå÷íî ÿ èìåííî ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü./ Ãàððè ãîâîðèë ìûñëåííî, ïðèñòàëüíîñòü åãî   
  
âçãëÿäà íà ðàâíå ñ íåïîêîëåáèìîñòüþ Äðàêî. Äðàêî ìîãðíóë îò óäèâëåíèÿ äî òîãî   
  
ìîìåíòà, êàê âûðàæåíèå íåñêàçàííîé ðàäîñòè ïîÿâèëîñü íà åãî ëèöå. Ãàððè çíàë,   
  
÷òî Äðàêî âñïîìíèë î òîì, ÷òî òåëåïàòè÷åñêè îíè íå ìîãëà âðàòü.  
  
Ãàððè âûñâîáîäèë ðóêó è ïðîâåë âíèç ïî ùåêå Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà è   
  
äîáàâèë :/ÿ óæå î÷åíü äàâíî õîòåë ñêàçàòü èìåííî ýòî/.   
  
Äðàêî ïî÷òè íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ñëûøàë, ÷òî ãîâîðèëî â åãî ìûñëÿõ. Íåæíûå   
  
ñëîâà Ãàððè, íàõîäèâøèå ñâîå ìåñòî ãëóáîêî â åãî ñåðäöå. Ýòî áûëî ïðåêðàñíûì   
  
ñîãëàñîâàíèåì âñåãî, ÷òî Äðàêî êîãäà-ëèáî õîòåë óñëûøàòü îò Ãàððè, áåçîøèáî÷íîé   
  
ïðàâäîé â åãî íåñêàçàííûõ ñëîâàõ... Âñå, ÷òî îí õîòåë çíàòü.  
  
Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è ïîöåëîâàë Ãàððè â ãóáû, ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, ÷òîá ïîääåðæàòü   
  
ãîëîâó Ãàððè, åãî òåëî ïîâåðõ òåëà Ãàððè, ïðèæèìàþùåå åãî ê ïîêûòîé ñíåãîì   
  
çåìëå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî â îòâåò.   
  
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ÿçûê, êàñàþùèéñÿ ãóáû Äðàêî, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãàððè îáíÿë   
  
Äðàêî, ÷òîá ïðèæàòü ñèëüíåå ê ñåáå.  
  
Ãóáû Ãàððè áûëè òåïëûìè è ìÿãêèìè, è ýòà òåïëîòà ïðèÿòíî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëà ñ   
  
îêðóæàþùèì èõ çèìíèì õîëîäîì. È âñå, ÷òî çíàë Äðàêî: òåïëîòû öåëóþùåãî Ãàððè è   
  
òîãî, êàê îí ýòî äåëàë, äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ðàñòîïèòü âåñü ñíåã. Íî åìó áûëî âñå   
  
ðàâíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè áûë âñåì, ÷åãî îí êîãäà-ëèáî õîòåë, âñåì, î ÷åì îí   
  
êîãäà-ëèáî ïðîñèë, è òåïåðü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ãóáû Ãàððè íåæíî òåðåáèëè åãî ãóáû,   
  
îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî òåïåðü ó íåãî áûëî âñå.  
  
Îí âåñü îòäàëñÿ îùóùåíèþ ãóá Ãàððè, êàñàþùèõñÿ åãî, ðóê Ãàððè, îáíèìàþùèõ åãî, è   
  
âñå ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ãîëîñ íå âçîðâàë òèøèíó, öàðèâøóþ âîêðóã,   
  
è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî êòî-òî ñòîÿë íàä íèìè è ñìîòðåë íà íèõ.  
  
«Íó, â îáùåì, ïðèâåò, Äðàêî,» ïðîèçíåñ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. «Êàæåòñÿ, òû ñëèøêîì   
  
çàíÿò.» Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè âåñü íàïðÿãñÿ ïîä íèì. Îí ðåçêî îòîðâàëñÿ   
  
îò Ãàððè è ñåë. Ãàððè ñåë ðÿäîì. È îíè îáà, ïîòðÿñåííûå, ñìîòðåëè íà íåå.  
  
«Ðèññåí,» ñêàçàë Äðàêî. «Òû êàê âñåãäà íå âîâðåìÿ.»  
  
Òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà áûëà îäåòà â äëèííîå çîëîòîå ïëàòüå   
  
ñ áàðõàòíûì ïîÿñîì, è âïå÷àòëÿþùåì îæåðåëüåì, êîòîðîå áëåñòåëî, êàê íàñòîÿùèå   
  
áðèëëèàíòû. Äðàêî íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê óäàëîñü åé ïðîáðàòüñÿ ïî ñíåãó ê íèì,   
  
íå èñïîðòèâ ïëàòüÿ, íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, îíà ýòî ñäåëàëà.  
  
Ðèññåí èçîáðàçèëà îáèäó. «×òî áû ýòî çíà÷èëî? Òû íå ðàä ìåíÿ âèäåòü?»  
  
«Ñêàçàòü «íåò» çàí÷èëî áû íå ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè,» îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí   
  
õîòåë áûëî ðàçîçëèòüñÿ, íî îí ñëèøêîì áûë çàíÿò îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè äî   
  
ñèõ ïîð ñèëüíî ïðèæèìàë åãî ê ñåáå. Âñÿ ïðåëåñòü îñîçíàíèÿ ýòîãî êîíòàêòà è åùå   
  
áîëüøàÿ ïðåëåñòü îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè æåëàåò ýòîãî òàê æå, êàê îí ñàì, íå   
  
ïîçâîëèëî åìó âûñêàçàòü ñâîå ðàçäðàæåíèå.  
  
«Äà ÷òî âû, íå îáðàùàéòå íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèå,» ïðîèçíåñëà âåñåëî Ðèññåí.   
  
«Ïðîäîëæàéòå çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèì äåëîì.»  
  
Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë îøàðàøåííûì. «Òû øóòèøü.»  
  
«Íåò, ñîâñåì íåò,» ïîïûòàëàñü ïåðåóáåäèòüåãî Ðèññåí. «Â îáùåì, ÿ íàñëàæäàëàñü   
  
êàðòèíîé.»  
  
«Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òàê îíî è áûëî,» ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. È äîáàâèë, ïîâûñèâ   
  
ãîëîñ: «Õîðîøî, ýòî áûëî íå â êàññó. ×òî òû õîòåëà?»  
  
«ß ñîáèðàëàñü îòäàòü òåáå òâîé ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê,» ñìåÿñü ñêàçàëà Ðèññåí,   
  
«íî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, òû ïîëó÷èë óæå òî, ÷òî õîòåë.»  
  
Âäðóã Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ. «Ýòî   
  
ñëó÷àéíî íå òâîÿ êóçèíà?» ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ îí.  
  
«Àãà,» ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, íå ñâîäÿ ãëàç ñ Ðèññåí, íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè îíà ðåøèò ÷òî-òî   
  
âûêèíóòü.  
  
«Âàó,» ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Îíà êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ.»  
  
Ðèññåí ïëþõíóëàñü íà ñíåã è íà÷àëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîè íîãòè, êðàøåíûå â áëåäíî   
  
çîëîòîé öâåò.  
  
«Íå îáðàùàéòå íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèÿ,» ñêàçàëà îíà. «ß òóò íåìíîãî ïîêðó÷óñü è   
  
ïîñìîòðþ.»  
  
«Íåò, òû íå ïîêðóòèøüñÿ,» ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
«Íó ïîæàëóéñòà.»  
  
«Íåò»  
  
«Íî ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òàê ñêàçàë!»  
  
«È òû ñîâñåì íå õî÷åøü ïîëó÷èòü ñâîé ðîæäåíñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê?»  
  
«Íå ãîðþ æåëàíèåì.»  
  
«Äðàêî...»  
  
«Íåò!» ïîäûòîæèë îí.  
  
«Íó äà ëàäíî.» Ðèññåí ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóëà è, ïîäíÿâøèñü ñî ñíåãà, âûòàùèëà   
  
÷òî-òî èç øèðîêîãî ðóêàâà è áðîñèëà â Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ðåôëåêòîðíî ýòî ïîéìàë.   
  
Ýòî áûë çåëåíûé çîíòèê ñ èíèöèàëàìè Äðàêî, âûðåçàííûìè íà ðó÷êå.  
  
«Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ðîæäåñòâà,» äîáàâèëà Ðèññåí è èñïàðèëàñü.  
  
Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè ñ íåêîòîðûì òðåïåòîì. «Ïðîñòè çà ýòî...»  
  
Íî Ãàððè ñìåÿëñÿ, åãî òåìíûå ðåñíèöû áûëè ïîêðûòû ñåðåáðÿíûì ñíåãîì.  
  
«Ó òåáÿ ñòðàííîå ñåìåéñòâî,» ñêàçàë îí, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ Äðàêî ê ñåáå. «Êàê òû   
  
óðîäèëñÿ ñòîëü íîðìàëüíûì?»  
  
«Íîðìàëüíûì? Òû ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ íîðìàëüíûì?»  
  
«Íó, äàæå åñëè ýòî íå òàê, òî âñå ðàâíî ó òåáÿ îòëè÷íûé âêóñ,» ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè è   
  
ïîöåëîâàë åãî ñíîâà. Áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãî îíè êàòàëèñü ïî ñíåãó, öåëóÿñü è ñîãðåâàÿ   
  
äðóã äðóãà òîëüêî êàñàíèåì ãóá è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè ðóê. Äðàêî áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ ïî÷òè   
  
äî áîëè. Ãàððè áûë âñåì, ÷åãî îí êîãäà-ëèáî æåëàë è â ÷åì íóæäàëñÿ, åãî îñíîâà,   
  
ðàâíîâåñèå, è îí íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü åùå ñìîæåò â ÷åì-òî òàê   
  
íóæäàòüñÿ.  
  
Ïåðâûì ïðåðâàëñÿ Äðàêî, íî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî åìó ýòîãî õîòåëîñü, à ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè   
  
òðÿñëî, è îí ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó, ÷òîá ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ çåìëè. Ðóêà îá ðóêó îíè   
  
øëè îáðàòíî â øêîëó, è Äðàêî áîëåå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë Õîëîäà, òîëüêî òåïëî è ÷óâñòâî   
  
Ãàððè ðÿäîì ñ íèì.   
  
Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü ó âõîäà, ÷òî á ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå áîëåå ïðîìîêøèìè îò   
  
ïàäàþùåãî ñíåãà, ïîêà Äðàêî íå ïîñåòèëà áëåñòÿùàÿ èäåÿ îòêðûòü çîíòèê, êîòîðûé   
  
îêàçàëñÿ âîäîíåïðîíèöàåìûì. Ïî ïðèáûòèè â øêîëó, Ãàððè ñäåëàë ïðåäëîæåíèå, íà   
  
êîòîðîå Äðàêî ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëñÿ, è ÷òî ïðèâåëî ê òîìó, ÷òî çåëåíûé çîíòèê   
  
áûë áåñïîâîðîòíî èñïîð÷åí, íî ýòî óæå ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ.  
  
Ýòî ìîé ãàäêèé ïåðåâîäèê. Êîðÿâåíüêî, íó ÷òî ïîäåëàåøü. =) Rewiew, plz! =)  
  
Ginn (wiz no tonic). 


End file.
